Bumble Bee
by porcelainarmy
Summary: The Doctor and Bee go to 1920s London. The Doctor lets his guard down and unleashes a bit of the Oncoming Storm, loathing himself. 11th Doctor/Bee. Post Angels Take Manhattan and future leaving of River. 11/OC Bee


_Bumble Bee _14

_**Bumble Bee**_

**Characters****:** 11th Doctor

Bee (Original Character)

**Description****:** The Doctor and Bee go to 1920s London. The Doctor lets his guard down and unleashes a bit of the Oncoming Storm, loathing himself. 11th Doctor/Bee. Post _Angels Take Manhattan_ and future leaving of River.

**Note**: I know it ends rather quickly! Sorry for that! The second half of this didn't get saved so I had to come up with something short and sweet. Additionally, I do not own any of the characters related to Doctor Who.

* * *

"Hand me that wrench will you?" The Doctor peered out from under the console, his mop of brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, this?" Bee picked up a wrench the way she would pick up a dirty diaper as she drew her eyes away from her book.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, that. Hand it here would ya?"

"Mhmm, yeah, here you go." She drew her eyes back to her book, leaning awkwardly to hand it to him. She widened her eyes and gasped at her book, flipping the page quickly.

He tightened a few bolts and glanced at Bee. "Must be terribly good to make you gasp like that!" He laughed to himself. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it is!" She closed the book around her finger, squeaking lightly. "Reading _Carbon Copy Cowboy_."

The Doctor slid out from under the console and jumped to his feet. "Cowboys? I love cowboys!" He fired his fingers like guns and made sound effects.

Bee rolled her eyes and groaned. "Not like that! It's a romance novel! And it's in present da- I mean, it's placed in 2012." She frowned. "It's hard to have a present time when you're a time traveler."

"You get used to it." He thinks to himself for a moment. "How can you have a cowboy book, romance or not, without guns!? Not very cowboy at all!"

Bee groaned. "It's NOT a cowboy book! Not the title! _Carbon Copy Cowboy_! It starts out following this Jack character who finds out he has a half-brother, a long lost sister, and long lost twin. He's out riding the fence when this girl comes barreling down the road, driving superbly fast, and crashes, and ends up getting amnesia and- this sounds like a cheesy little piece of crud, doesn't it?

The Doctor leans against the console and crosses his arms on his chest. "Oh you have _no_ idea. Although, the Jack character seems rather…interesting I suppose."

Bee grinned. "He's sooo perfect! He's got these green eyes and this light tan and loves animals and is kind and caring and…is it bad I'm crushing on a fictional character?"

He chucked to himself. "Well…I wouldn't be the one to ask…," he trailed of, cheeks blushing slightly.

Bee grinned. "Really? Who? Who? Who? Which character? Which book? Which series? Which FANDOM!?"

The Doctor's eyes widened at Bee's sudden interest and wasn't sure whether to be excited or slightly afraid. "Uhmmm, I don't think you'd know it." He was clearly trying to skirt around the subject.

"Oh come on! I'm well rounded in fandoms! Besides, if you like it and I haven't read it then it MUST be god! Teeell me!" She whined, sticking out her bottom lip and unleashed pouty puppy dogs eyes at the Doctor.

"Oh alright, fine." He looked at his feet and fidgeted a bit. "Melody Malone."

"Melody Malone. Melody Malone. Melody Malone. Whozzit by?" Bee squirmed in the captain's chair, awkwardly wiggling to be upside down, thus staring at the upside down Doctor, her hair falling downwards towards the console floor.

"Well she's the character…and the author I suppose. The book's called _The Angels Take Manhattan_." He stared off into space for a second and thought about what the book was actually based off, but shakes the thoughts from his head. The Doctor turned his head upside down and stared at Bee. "What _are_ you doing?"

"What does the cover look like? I'm sitting upside down. It's more fun this way." Bee stared pointedly at the Doctor, batting her eyelashes ever so slightly. "What do you expect? I'm BOOORED."

"The cover…oh uhmmm," he clears his throat, "Nothing special…" His cheeks got a bit redder. "Well sorry that the TARDIS is malfunctioning and I'm the only one that can fix her!" he said quickly, changing the subject.

Bee rolled her eyes. "Well fix her! Or…or we could explore where we are already!" Bee pointed at the door. "I KNOW we landed. I KNOW it!"

"What do you think I've been doing!? Having tea and biscuits? Ok one biscuit, but still!" He looks at her slightly flustered. "Yeah we landed nowhere particularly special. Just the usual spot."

"Just the usual spot? Are you kidding me? We don't _have_ a usual spot. We land in London a lot, but even then it's always a different random year! Come on pleeease, can we go explore? Pleeease, please, please, please!?" Bee whined, twitching her arm.

The Doctor groaned slightly. "Fine…whatever. Do what you like." He waved lazily at the door.

"You're letting me…go off…on my own?" Bee stared pointedly.

"I mean if you don't think you can handle it?" he teased.

"Me? Handle it? Pfft, you're talking to the queen of handli-AGGHH!" Bee awkwardly swung her legs around, meaning to land with purpose, yet she managed to utterly flip out of the chair an onto the floor.

The Doctor almost fell over as well from laughing so much. "Are- are you alright?" he said through laughter as he offered her his hand.

Bee narrowed her eyes and accepted his hand. "I MEANT to do that, for your information!" She sniffed lightly. "So, where _are_ we exactly?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Sure you did." He looked at a screen. "Well, according to this we are in London. Exactly where I said."

"I did so. London? Right." Bee began to trot towards the door. "Coming or not?"

"Ugggh, I suppose so." The Doctor shuffled towards the doors and past Bee to turn the knob. "See? Right where I said we were." He called over his shoulder as he opened the door, but paused momentarily. "Although I was expecting 2012…"

"What year!? What year!? WHAT YEAR!?" Bee awkwardly piled behind the Doctor, jumping up and down to see over his shoulder.

He sniffed and stuck out his tongue to taste the air. "Hmmm…I'd say 1920ish?"

"You can tell that from tasting the air?...Are you a Time Dog or something?"

"Oi, don't mock. Just a trick of the trade is all. We Timelords have very evolved senses thank you."

"Blasphemy. You're part Time Hound. Now mooove! I wanna see!"

"Pushy today aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow before walking out of the TARDIS and into the alley.

Bee stuck out her tongue at him after sprinting out lightly, practically prancing in place beside him. "It's brilliant!"

"It's an alleyway dear…nothing too exciting." He stuck his hands in his pockets and started making his way to the street.

"It's still brilliant!" Bee bounced behind the Doctor, taking in absolutely everything.

They made it out onto the street. The air was brisk and it was actually sunny in London for once. "So then…it's London. What'd ya wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do people do in London?" Bee stared at the Doctor. "I'm not exactly a Londoner," she added with a sniff, adjusting her "Cali Love" t-shirt.

"Yeah, but you've been to London loads of times with me mind you." The Doctor sways slightly. "Oh I don't know…eat chips, look in shops- oh I love shops!"

"True…of course you love shops! We've been to tons! But we never buy anything." Bee pouted.

"Well if you wanted to go shopping why didn't you just say so?" He nudged her.

Bee rolled her eyes. "Because when a girl says she wants to go shopping, a guy usually doesn't want to!" She rolled her eyes again. "Biased man, anyway."

"Since when am _I_ an ordinary man thought hmmm?" He stuck out his hand for her to grab. "Come along Bumble Bee."

Bee grinned and accepted his hand. "Be thankful you're the only one I don't smack for calling me that."

The Doctor squeezed her hand. "Oh I count my lucky stars every day." He gave her a wink before they started walking down the sidewalk.

Bee rolls her eyes, bouncing along beside him. "What shops to begin with? Antiques? Clothes? What?"

They strolled down the sidewalk, glancing in the windows. "Let's see what we've got shall we? Hmmm…butcher, no…cigars, no…haberdashery…oh YES!" He yanked at her hand.

Bee scrunched her nose and raised her eyebrows. "AGGH! That's my HAND, not a pulley!"

"Sorry!" He let go of her hand and pressed his nose to the glass like a child. "Look at all the hats Bee! Oh and all the bowties!"

"Are you going to stand there and fog up the glass, or are we going to go in?" Bee made a show of sliding up to the door.

He gave her a huge grin and practically ran inside the shop. The Doctor gleefully turned to her. "Oh you're the best for letting me come in!"

Bee furrowed her brow, staring slightly. "For letting you come in? Good lord, you're a fully grown Time Hound. I'm not letting you do anything. Pshtaw!" She made a show of strutting into the shop.

He narrowed his eyes at her and sighed before running over a shelf full of hats. He picked one up and tried it on. "How do I look?"

Bee trotted after him. "Like a dufus. Try…this one." She purposefully picked up a bowler hat, thrusting it at the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned slightly before taking the hat off and replacing it with the bowler cap. "Well?"

"Much, much, much better." Bee nodded. "However, I don't think it…goes, with your bow tie."

He rather defensively reached for his bow tie. "You mean this one in particular…or in general?"

"In particular. I'd say in general, but I know how you'd react. Sooo…different color maybe?" Bee grinned cheekily.

He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the drawers that housed the bowties. "Hmmm," he studied the ties.

Bee ever so innocently, ever so cheekily, glided over beside him, nudging a pleasant dark mahogany colored bowtie towards him. She then looked away and let out a quiet, high-pitched innocent little whistle.

The Doctor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and took her hint. He yanked at his bowtie until it was undone before he replaced it with the new one. When he was done tying and adjusting it, he turned towards her. "How about this one?" he said pseudo innocently.

Bee grinned slyly. "Perfectamundo!" I think my fashion sense is rubbing off on you." She smirked lightly.

"I suppose it is." He rose up on his toes momentarily before walking up to the clerk to pay for the items.

Bee trotted after him lightly. "I should dig up my old hat." She thought aloud, pursing her lips.

"What was that?" he said, ears perking up. They walked out of the store and back onto the busy London street.

"My old hat. What I first decided to travel with you, remember? I grabbed some of my stuff. I stuffed this old hat I've had for the LONGEST time- anciently old Stetson- in the bag I grabbed. It's been sort of rotting. I hope my feather didn't get squished." She frowned in thought.

His eyes grew wide as he stopped walking and turned to her. "So what you're saying is that you've had a Stetson with a feather in it on the TARDIS this ENTIRE time and I've yet to see it and try it on? Oh my dear Bumble Bee, shame on you." He playfully wagged a finger at her.

Bee stuck out her tongue. "Oh my dear Doctor, did it never occur to you that I _of course_ would own a Stetson? I was born and raised in the land of cowboys, dearest! How much further west can you get than California?" She smirked, popping out her hip and set her hand upon it.

He crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "Well…you never wear it so why would I assume…"

Bee rolled her eyes and smirked. "Try to deduce! Right, so, you want to try my on my hat?"

He made a face at her, "Well…EXCUSE me missy!" He turned and started walking down the sidewalk, knowing she'll follow him.

Bee rolled her eyes, bouncing after him, much like a puppy. "Do you or don't you?"

"…Yes…alright, yes I do- very much so." He turned the corner and spying a park, started walking toward it.

"Well, you should know that…I won't let you!" She chirped lightly. "Never touch a woman's hat. However, I can help you get your own."

The Doctor slumped onto a bench and sighed loudly. "But Bee! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase!"

"It's _my_ hat!"

"It's not like I'm gonna take it! I just want to try it on!" he whined.

"…Fine. On one condition!"

His face lit up a bit. "Name it. It's yours."

"Horseback riding." Bee grinned hopefully.

"That sounds fantastic! Brilliant really! I love horses!"

"…Really? You do?" Bee's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Why is that so surprising?" He hopped up off the bench. "Now, shall we find somewhere to ride?"

"You seem more like a cat person…and yes! Yes we shall!" Bee held out her arm for linking.

He linked his arm with hers. "Eh, once you've been terrorizes by one in a nun's Wendell, it takes all the joy out of it."

Bee paused to stare at the Doctor. "…What?"

"Nothing…just an adventure I had with a …friend." He continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"A friend." Bee picked up her pace to keep up with him. "Is this the same friend you mentioned last time?"

"Now when you say last time…?"

"When we saw that mongo-whale. You mentioned something about a whale of stars? Then there was the time I said I wanted to read _Harry Potter_. You mentioned something about 'good ol' J.K.' and 'good time' so I assume that has something to do with said friend."

"Oh well…those are two very different friends Bee. This on, the one with the cat adventure, she's a different friend as well."

"Oh…how come I haven't met them yet?"

The Doctor's face went slightly pale. "Oh, well you know…haven't found the time I suppose."

Bee tilted her head at the Doctor. "Liar."

"Maybe…" He hadn't really told Bee about his previous companions.

"…Are you going to talk about it?" Bee mashed her eyebrows together, staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed. "It was going to come up sooner or later."

"What was? Doctor, what is it?...Why're you so pale?"

"We can't go see my friends Bee."

"Why not?"

He walked over to a bench at the sidewalk's edge. "We might have to sit down for this one." He saw and patted the spot beside him.

Bee stared at him slightly, perched on the bench beside him. "What is it?"

"I've had a lot of companions in my 1200 years. Most of them all end up happy, but sometimes things happen along the way. Within the past few regenerations, I've had some amazing- no brilliant, people travel with me. There's Martha, or should I say Dr. Smith-Jones now. She's fine, we could actually go visit her if we like. Oh and there's Jack. We could go see…you know on second though we better not go see Jack. Oh then there's Donna. Wonderful Donna who I had to erase her memory less her mind be burnt." He sniffed a bit.

Bee stared at the Doctor with her mouth slightly open. "…You had to take away her memory?"

The Doctor glanced at her. "Not all of it. Just all our adventures…everything about me. Had to, she would have died otherwise."

"…That's…that's terrible...," she paused, "And is it like that for most of your companions? Something…bad happening?" Bee stared into the Doctor's eyes searchingly.

"And it haunts me every time I pop in to check on her." He looked at the ground. "As of late? Sort of."

Bee frowned deeply, setting her hand on the Doctor's. "Don't…don't let it haunt you."

The Doctor sort of half laughed to himself. "Can't help it…I screw up everyone that gets close to me…I have the burden of millions of lives on my shoulders."

"Don't talk like that." Bee half glared at him. "I doubt any of it's your fault."

"Well let's see," He started counting things off on his fingers. "Rose- trapped in a parallel universe, although she has the metacrisis Doctor. River- saved away in a computer base on a library planet. Amy and Rory- died of old age in the wrong time, at least they had each other…" These names stung in his throat. "Oh not to mention my entire planet…all my people…my family."

"…Stop that. Stop it. Just, stop…Doctor…you need to let go."

"How do you suppose I do that hmmm? All of it, all of _them_ are gone because of me!"

"I don't know! What the hell do you want me to say, Doctor, because I don't know. All I can say is what I've said before. Dwelling on the past and letting it get to you does absolutely and utterly nothing. Drowning in sorrows and guilt won't bring anybody back. Do you think they'd want you to drown in your own sadness? Uh, no…just let it go."

His hands balled into fists. He got up and started walking in the opposite direction they were headed.

Bee stared after him, hopping up and striding after. "Where're you going?"

"Back to the TARDIS…" he half growled in a low voice.

"…Are you just going to do this then?" Bee halted lightly, crossing her arms.

He stopped and turned around. "Do what!?" He outstretched his arms in frustration.

"THAT." Bee gestured at him entirely. "I want to know what exactly is up with you and what I can do to help. I'm trying to give you the best advice I can, but you're walking away. What do you WANT? Just…just tell me!"

The Doctor looked around him at the people glancing at the pair of them. They were making a scene. He strode up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her off into a side alley so they could talk in private. "Did you not understand what I said? People I cared about- people I love, are _gone_ because of me. I break everything I touch. Do you really not understand where I was headed?"

"Everything you touch, you break? But what about all the people we've saved? All the planets, all the villains we've stopped. All the people who've thanked us. Do you think they're broken? Look at this world, Doctor. Look at it. Look at these people. If it weren't for you, they wouldn't be here. This world would not be here. It sure as hell isn't broken."

"ARRH! That's not what I meant!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "You, Bee! You! That's what I meant!" He paused and looked at the ground, still clutching her shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm to hurt you…just like the others." He was a bit calmer now, upset yes, but calmer.

Bee let out a long sigh, setting her hands on the Doctor's shoulders. "Doctor. You're not. Going. To. Hurt Me."

"That's what you think…it's what they all think. Hell, it's what I always think. Yet it _always_ happens and I selfishly keep bringing more people along to get in line for the slaughter.

"Stop thinking like that! Stop…SAYING that! It won't happen. It. Won't. I'm not them, Doctor. Look at me. Am I like any of your other companions?"

He couldn't look at her. He just stood there shaking his head at the ground.

"Look. At. Me. Doctor, look at me."

He flicked his eyes up at her, but his head was still tilted down. He was about to break down and hated showing his weak side.

"Doctor, I promise you, it'll be okay. Come on, look at me. Come on. Eye to eye, Doc."

He very slowly raised his head and looked at her. His face was red and slightly blotchy. A lump was in his throat as tears brimmed his eyes.

"It'll be okay. I promise you. Everything will be fine. Absolutely fine."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Bumble Bee," he mumbled. "I can't lose another one- not again," he had this to himself solemnly.

"You will keep this one. You're not going to lose me." Bee stared at him, her large brown eyes bearing right into his.

He sniffed and wiped the stinging tears from his eyes. "Look at me…humany-wumany," he said through a broken chuckle.

Bee grinned. "You're a too human alien sometimes…but I think that's what makes you better. Come on, let's head back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "I promised you horseback riding though."

"You sure?" Bee titled her head.

"I don't break promises." He raised their hands and pecked a kiss onto hers before putting on a reassuring half smile.

Bee grinned slightly. "Well then, horses, here we come! You do know how to ride, right?"

They started back down the sidewalk. "Course I do. I speak horse you know?"

Bee widened her eyes and flat out gapped at the Doctor. 'You speak horse."

He laughed. "I swear you are so easily surprised sometimes! Yes, I speak horse, baby as well."

"You speak horse and baby…how…it that even _possible_? And good lord, where were you when I was sponsoring the biggest brat of a horse?" Bee groaned, flinching at various memories.

"Being a Timelord has its perks sometimes love." He beamed at her and swung their hands between them. "How old were you?"

"Between eleven and twelve. She was fat, bratty, and old." Bee frowned, but then smiled. "She bit, kicked, bucked, and crow-hopped, but I still loved her. However, our relationship got testy when she started to seriously buck me off."

Completely ignoring what she has said, the Doctor thought about where'd he'd been around that time. "Boraxian Stella Luna 5!"

"Bohowhoa whatta?" Bee scrunched her nose and stared at him slightly.

"Boraxian Stella Luna 5. That's where I was." He tapped her on the nose, proud of himself for remembering.

Bee drew her head back slightly, rolling her eyes. "While you were there, I was probably clinging to the back of a wild paint as we galloped along a concrete road. Or in the hospital." Bee frowned. "Yeah, I could've used you at the time."

"Right…sorry 'bout that. Was a bit busy saving the Tree People of Sector 3 from a Nemarot infection. Nasty disease that one! Nematodes and rot, bread together. Can you imagine!? Tree People's worse nightmare came true!"

"…Tree People? Tree People. Tree. People. People that are trees…Are you making this up?" Bee raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, don't poke fun. They're a rather kind race. One of their princess's fancied me…" He raced an eyebrow and smirked at Bee.

"A Tree Princess fancied you." Bee raised her eyebrow back at the Doctor. "…aaand?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know…one doesn't kiss and tell Bee." He winked at her.

Bee opened her mouth, then promptly shut it, shifting her haw. "…Oooh, so you fancied her back?"

"More of a short fling I suppose," he said nonchalantly. He glanced at her. "Why…you jealous?" His voice went up slightly.

Bee arched her eyebrows lightly, grinning. "Nope! Oh, around that time someone fancied me as well, actually. Son of the ranch hand at the barn. He taught me a few tricks with horses." She unleashed a smirk.

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean…?"

Bee smirked. "You're supposed to be a genius. You figure it out." She let out a crisp laugh.

The Doctor's face grew red as he stumbled over words. He stuttered a lot when he was flustered.

Bee let out a harder laugh. "You're too easy!"

"I am- I am not…"

"Are so!"

He cleared his throat. "Let's just uhmm…move on shall we?"

"Flustered much?" Bee smirked triumphantly.

"No…I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor attempted to hide his face.

"Pshaw! I haven't even said what he taught me and you're as red as a cherry." Bee rolled her eyes.

The Doctor stopped walking and looked at her. "Alright fine, what'd this _boy_ teach you then?"

Bee pursed her lips. "He taught me how to adjust a girth on the back of a horse, how to keep a horse from bucking and crow-hopping, he taught me that you have to get back in the saddle after you fall, and even how to ride backwards…Oh! And he taught me how to kiss whilst walking and trotting."

The Doctor threw his hands up. "Oh, well if that's all!"

Bee smirked. "Well _YOU_ made out with a Tree Princess!"

He pointed a finger at her. "So you assumed!"

"Oh really, so you didn't?" She arched an eyebrow.

The Doctor ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I may or may not have snogged her a bit…"

"Snogged her a bit, he says! And you're getting on _my_ case." Bee waved her hand. "You snogged a princess, I snogged a cowboy."

"So what is this? A competition now?"

"Nope. Well, maybe. Are you jealous?"

"Why I nev- don't be ridiculous Bee!" His ears turned red.

"You are so! HA!" Bee pointed at the Doctor. "I win."

"I didn't- I never said I was jealous of that _cowboy_."

"There are a few responses that come to mind that would definitely let me win this argument, but I suppose I'll keep them in my head."

The Doctor straightened his bowtie. "Well if you're quite finished…"

"Actually, nope. You're not jealous of _THAT_ cowboy. Maybe you're jealous of the other cowboy?"

"Pardon? What other cowboy?" He blinked widely at her.

"Oh come on Doc. I'm twenty three. I've dated more than one cowboy!" She rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I care?" He fidgeted slightly.

"Oh really, you don't care?" Bee raised an eyebrow.

"Well I-I mean…" The Doctor tugged at his collar.

"Well then! If you don't care, do you mind taking me California then? Perhaps my previous boyfriend would enjoy traveling with us. I'm sure he'd looove to share his expertise on horses!" Bee smirked widely.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "Oh would you look at the time…we're going to be late. Guess we don't have time to go find your former boyfriend…pity." He started striding down the sidewalk.

"Not so fast! We have a time machine, dearie. Come on, it'll take a minute! Unless, you have something to say to me…?" Bee rolled her eyes to the sky.

He paused in his tracks. He wasn't about to admit anything to Bee. The Doctor turned on his heels and walked back towards Bee and went right past her. "Fine! Let's go get your stupid boyfriend!" he muttered.

"…Seriously?" Bee burst out laughing. "You're as stubborn as a mule."

He stopped and faced her. "What are you implying?" he said rather sarcastically.

"What do you _think_ I'm implying?" Bee set her hands on her hips.

"Some…thing…" His eyes darted about nervously as he matched her pose.

"Aren't you supposed to be the genius of the tow of us?"

"Doesn't mean I know everything…," he muttered.

"Says the 1200 year old. Deduce, Doc. Deduce."

"First of all: don't call me Doc. Secondly…I suppose I uhmmm may…uhmm possibly…"

"Possibly?"

He stuck his hands out in front of him. "What?"

"You possibly _what_?"

He gulped. "Do I really have to say it?"

"I dunno."

"Oh just forget it."

"Why?"

"Because it's silly. It's just a silly cru-." He stopped what he was saying immediately and glanced at her.

"…You said half of it, so it counts." Bee pointed directly at the Doctor.

"I-I-I-I"

"States. Counts. Case closed."

"Right…well ok…horses?" He walked past Bee, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze.

"Yes. Horses." Bee trotted beside the Doctor ever so lightly.

He tried to stay a bit ahead of her, still clearly flustered. They were almost at the stables.

"When was the last time you rode?"

"What? Sorry. Uhmm not to far back…Amy, Rory, and I were in this town called Mercy back in the States in the 1800s. Rode a horse called Susan…lovely horse…wanted his life decisions respected…"

"All horses have weird names. I used to exercise one named UWho."

"No I mean that's what the horse wanted to be called. His owner named him Joshua…well Susan did not like that name, oh no sir-e."

"Really? Huh….interesting. I wonder what other horses' inputs are on their names. Like Elm Thunderwood."

"Really? You named a horse _that_? Bit to live up to?"

"It's all for the mom and the dad! In the name you always ought to honor the family line."

"Right…well just because I speak horse doesn't mean I understand it love- Bee." He blushed a bit.

Bee arched an eyebrow. "It's…complicated."

"Uh, yes…complicated." He only assumed she was talking about the horses. "Very complicated," he mumbled to himself.

Bee snickered. 'Eh, in reality, what isn't anyway?"

"Yeah…uh huh…"

"Right. We're here then." She stared up at the pristine barn towering above.

"Ah, good!" He was generally relieved to be doing something that could keep his mind of other _things_.

"Let's take a look- Ohh aren't YOU gorgeous!" She strode over to a small golden palomino colored horse with a crisp white stripe down her face.

The Doctor wasn't paying attention and turned around to face her with a grin on his face until he realized she was talking to a horse. "Figures…," he mumbled to himself.

Bee grinned at the little horse. "Look at you beauty! You're gorgeous!" She offered the horse a hand to sniff, making Bee chuckle as the small mare snuffled at her palm.

The Doctor watched Bee. She was definitely in her element. He couldn't help but smile.

Bee glanced up at the Doctor. "You aren't so bad yourself, _Doc_," she said with a smirk.

He blushed slightly and found a horse for himself. They then spent the rest of the afternoon riding horse-back. And although there was mere flirting back and forth, the Doctor cherished Bee's company and hoped for more to come.


End file.
